


pin-down girls

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [18]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XVIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	pin-down girls

"Tyler?" Josh calls as he wanders through his house, searching for his boyfriend. "Tyler?"

"Living room!" Tyler calls back.

"Hey, I have some news," Josh says, poking his head in. Tyler's sitting cross-legged on the sofa, papers on his lap. "You have things to grade as a music teacher?" he asks, sidetracked.

"I did an assessment on the fourth graders," Tyler says, frowning at the papers. "Anyways. What's your news?"

"Oh, right," Josh says, going over and sitting down next to Tyler on the sofa. "So, um. I talked to Patrick."

Tyler blinks. "I was under the impression that you do that regularly."

Josh sighs. "About a thing," he says, twisting his fingers together.

"Okay," Tyler says slowly. "What thing?"

"I- asked him to find my parents," he says. "My family."

Tyler's eyes widen. "And?" he says.

"He found them," Josh says, unable to hold back a nervous smile. "I have a mom and a dad and two sisters and a brother."

Tyler crawls over to him, papers spilling off his lap, and gives Josh a hug. "Are you gonna go see them?" he asks Josh.

Josh nods. "Next weekend," he says. "Are you, um, free?"

Tyler smiles at him. "Yeah," he says, fumbling for Josh's hand. "Yeah, I'm free."

"I was thinking, um, that I'd go and knock on their door," Josh says, "and maybe you could wait in the car? And come in later?"

"...okay," Tyler says, looking confused. "Can I ask why?"

"I just don't, um, want them to have to take in that their son isn't dead, and that he's also a shark, _and_ that he has a boyfriend all at once," Josh says, noticing that Tyler flinches at the word "boyfriend." "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I understand," Tyler says, squeezing Josh's hand. "Really." And he does look like he understands, and that he's fine with it, but he looks shaken.

"Are you all right?" Josh asks hesitantly.

Tyler nods earnestly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that."

Josh gives him a dubious look. "All right," he says, because Tyler looks like he just wants to drop it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love fill and foreshadowing. 
> 
> part nineteen will be long pinky swear.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have a tumblr [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com)! And I enabled submit so you can send in AUs and headcanons and prompts! Head on over!


End file.
